Assassinate the Nighttime
by freeflight
Summary: Gon was his shooting star, banishing the darkness from his broken heart. A collection of mostly-unrelated, Killua-centric drabbles.
1. the vast sky

**A/N: Sup, peeples! What a great way to introduce myself and the story... nah. I'll let the HxH characters do it for me.**

**Gon: Did you know this originally was going to be a songfic?**

**Killua: But it's not any more.**

**Gon: A big shoutout and mega thank you to- pyrrhicvictoly, MeikoAfterDark, and OnlyTheBeginningOfTheAdventure! **

**Killua: You three helped out freeflight a lot. Go check out their work!**

**Gon: Read and review!**

* * *

_the vast sky holds a bounty of lost thoughts_

_we just wait here for our cap and crazy slots_

* * *

All was silent, save for the punches Gon was currently enduring. The young boy stood erect, his face a mixture of pain and hurt; whether physical or emotional, one did not know, but Gon made no motion to move or attack.

"Why aren't you stopping him?" Knuckle asked, bristling.

From the sidelines, Killua grimaced. He hated that question. He hated his reality- his reality in which he had to watch his dearest friend get beaten up in the name of honor.

Screw honor. All Killua wanted to do was kick back and chill out with Gon. Nothing else. No worries. Just two companions. Together.

But Killua wasn't stupid. Dreams were merely dreams and nothing else. The only substantial thing Killua held was reality, and reality always disappointed him.

Left, right, left.

Kite's movements met their mark, one by one.

Spitting out a spray of crimson blood, Gon fell to the ground and instantaneously got back up, his eyes shining in anger.

Killua frowned. _Why isn't Gon stopping him? Is he really going to lose to a puppet?_

No, Gon wasn't losing; of all things, he was winning, overcoming. With each blow that landed, a piece of Gon's heart got over Kite. Got over his own reality, as brutal as it may be. As seemingly futile the situation looked to an outsider, Gon's resolve was actually strengthening.

Killua understood.

Ducking so fast he was but a mere blur, Gon dodged the next swing and came up in front of Kite, pulling his broken body into a tight embrace.

"Kite… Kite's attacks are much stronger."

The once graceful Kite only stood there, bare arms hanging limply at his sides, jagged red scars etched across his torso where a distant memory held him with no intent of letting go.

Killua… didn't want to let go either.

* * *

**A/N: There you are! Kite was such a wonderful character. *sniffle* I will forever uphold his name (inside joke). Be on the lookout for the second installment... some time soon. Oh, and the two lines before the fic were from the song I was going****to use when I was planning on doing a songfic. It's basically just my translation of "Nagareboshi Kirari" or "Shooting Star", which is the 4th ending in the 2011 series. **

**Feel free to review this fic! I don't care if your harsh, as long as you're being honest (because that right there ****_totally_**** makes sense). In the name of Kurapika and all things pie-related, Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to review! (that made sense too) Anywho... *awkwardly trails off***

**Gon: See you next time!**

**Killua: Hai, hai.**


	2. purify one with

**A/N: This is set when Killua is 10-years-old. It's really... academic, I suppose, so I apologize beforehand if you feel like you're reading an essay or something. My writing style always changes based on my mood. I'm inconsistent like that (gomenasai). Anyways, this was actually Chapter 3, but I swapped it so the lyrics would go chronologically, if that makes any sense.**

**Gon: Read and review, please!**

**Killua: Author-san doesn't own Hunter x Hunter!**

* * *

_purify one with nature- i have to say, it's just not enough_

_because purification of soul must involve love_

* * *

Killua was having one of those days. The world was his enemy, and he would snap at anyone and everyone he met. Grandfather was old-fashioned, Father was mean, Mother was whiny, Illumi was bossy, Milluki was stupid, Kalluto was a bore, and Alluka wasn't even there. The others made it a point to avoid the white-haired boy as he stomped around the Zoldyck estate, kicking at the rocks on the ground and snarling curses at the trees around him.

The Zoldycks weren't entirely sure what caused Killua's bouts of destruction and profanity (seriously, ten-year-olds dropping f-bombs like there was no tomorrow was _not_ something they saw everyday, even if they were a family of assassins and was liable to meeting- and killing- a bunch of shady people). Every single one of them had gone through internal struggles during their lifetime- all different and unique, the experience like no other.

For Killua, it was a lack of purpose. At birth, he was proclaimed a prodigy, and was thus given many privileges, unliked the heavily restricted upbringings of his brothers. This small taste of freedom Killua had left him addicted and wanting more. Boundaries were his enemy- boundaries that his father set, Illumi set. Despite being rebellious, Killua couldn't exactly _rebel_ against the higher-ups without facing the uncomforting consequences of doing so. In short, Killua was stuck between a rock and a hard place- _not_ an ideal situation for a boy who wanted everything to go the way he wanted.

After calming down slightly, Killua climbed up on a tree and threw stones at the wildlife nearby for target practice. He hated the way he felt inside- empty and… disgusting. He didn't understand much; all he knew was that: one- he wanted to leave this place, two- chocolate malt balls were yummy, three- assassin work gave him little satisfaction, and four- he had no friends. Canary had seemed all right until she turned him down, something that still hurt him to this day. Rejection was never fun, especially for a young boy who had little opportunity to share his feelings.

_I have to leave_, the boy thought. _I have to leave this place._

With a long, drawn-out sigh, Killua slid down from the tree branch, landing on the cushy ground silently. He'd be "mature" for now. But he'd wait for an opening- an opening in which he could escape into the unknown world. Maybe then, away from his overbearing family and its distasteful way of life, Killua would find… a _friend_.

* * *

**A/N: Currently listening to the 2nd opening from the 1999 version. I love it. :) I watch the 2011 version, though. For some reason, it makes me feel sad. Who knows. Sorry again for the odd formality of this installment. I rarely write like this.**

**Bushwah: My dear reader, your review itself is far more eloquent than this fanfic. :) Thanks, anyways. I'm glad you liked it. Edit: Share, not "vulnerize". Arigatou!**

**Review please? ^-^ **


	3. oh you never

**A/N: Installment #3, heh heh.**

**Gon: Thanks to pyrhhicvictoly and MeikoAfterDark!**

**Killua: Reviews are gladly accepted!**

* * *

_oh, you never cease to be in my mind_

_our fates caused us to be intertwined_

* * *

Morel frowned. "Gon… sorry, but I'm still not convinced we should keep you around."

The others looked up at the man, clearly surprised.

"Show me your resolve."

A heavy pause. Morel walked in front of the boy and pointed at himself.

"Attack me as if I were the one responsible for Kite." He started to unbutton his shirt. "If your attack is too weak, we'll have to replace you with another Hunter."

"Gon, show him your Jajanken," Knuckle called out from the sidelines.

Gon pursed his lips and balled his hands into fierce fists. "You want me to attack you for real?"

"Don't insult me!" Morel warned, casting off his shirt. "If you hold back in the slightest, you're off the team!"

"Got it," Gon replied, his voice empty, yet firm. He took a step forward, followed by another step, emotion evaporating from his once-warm brown eyes.

Morel half-grinned and flexed, his monstrous muscles rippling like giant trees being felled in a forest.

Gon closed in his eyes in concentration, the lines on on his face creasing as he focused all of his hatred towards Neferpitou into his fist. Morel sucked in his breath in surprise, in awe of the sheer magnitude of the young boy's fury. On the side, as he stood amongst the others, Killua merely watched with pained gaze.

"Saisho wa guu-"

Huge drags of white aura swirled into Gon's hand. The power of his loading attack was palpable in the air, and Morel started to sweat. A strong gale blasted out in all directions, the ground started shaking, and the earth beneath Gon's feet flew up and broke into chunks.

Morel realized his mistake, but the throbbing giant ball of energy encircling Gon's fist stunned him into silence. He winced, but nothing came. There was no impact, no explosion, no "janken pon" to finish off Gon's childishly powerful nen attack. Only heavy panting- quick and raspy and overflowing with buried tears.

Killua stood at his side, his hand resting on Gon's shoulder, white hair hiding the shattered expression on his face.

"Gon. That's enough."

Gon stared at the ground, unmoving.

Killua turned to face Morel. "Right, big guy?"

"Y-yeah," Morel stammered out, still in shock. The same reaction lay openly on the others' faces.

Killua's hand stayed where it was.

"Oh. Thank you."

Killua blinked.

"Thank you," Gon repeated. "Killua, thank you for stopping me."

Slowly, Killua put his hand back into his pocket. There was no such thing as thanking an assassin. It was unthinkable- to feel gratitude towards one who killed and took away all things precious. It was unthinkable- if Gon knew the truth, he wouldn't be thanking him. He wouldn't be thanking his 'friend' who was someday going to betray him. Someday going to leave him. Someday going to abandon him in the face of death and run away; a coward whose habits were so deeply whipped into his very being that it was impossible to revert.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, well, hope you liked that, I guess. I'd really appreciate it if you'd review. :)**

**OnlyTheBeginningOfTheAdventure: Kurapikachu FTW! ^-^**


	4. i'm unable to

**A/N: I'm sorry for updating this so late. I don't really have any excuses. It's also not very good. T^T However, I really do love that clifftop scene (episode 37 in the 2011 version), and if you loved it too, you might find this not-so-terrible to read.**

**Gon: Author-san is sorry!**

**Killua: Author-san doesn't own Hunter x Hunter!**

**Gon: Author-san is bad at writing hurt/comfort!**

**Killua: Author-san is kinda bad at writing in general!**

**Gon: Author-san will kill you for saying that... **

**Killua: Eheheh... *runs off***

**Gon: Read & Review!**

* * *

_i'm unable to see you; we're not even under the same sky_

_even so, we'll never lose sight of each other even if we try_

* * *

They laid upon their backs on the pebbly ground, peering up at the neverending night above them. Dark navy- it was almost midnight and they would have to go back soon. Hidden in the long, coarse grass, the crickets chirped, creating a very placid backdrop. Their sounds piped up and down the secluded clifftop, mixing in with the gentle lapping of the ocean waters below. At their side, the campfire crackled and warmed the surrounding area.

Killua stared at the sky, emotionless. As he ran the events of the day through his head, he wasn't exactly sure how to feel. They had arrived at Aunt Mito's house shortly before lunchtime. After being forced to take a bath, they had a meal of standard Whale Island cuisine, which meant lots and lots of seafood. Then, they ran around the island; swimming, fishing, and exploring. Gon knew the place like the back of his hand. Killua wondered if Gon truly enjoyed being together with him, or if he was just playing the hospitable host. Either way, the boy still felt uneasy. Gon had returned to his home, but Killua had nothing, nowhere, no _one_ to turn to.

"Hey, Gon."

"Yeah?"

"What do you plan on doing now?"

The young Hunter pursed his lips and pondered Killua's question. "For now, I'll just stay here and rest up a bit, while I gather information… the information I'll need before I go to Yorknew City to find Ging."

"I see. What should I do?"

Gon crawled up and turned to look at Killua, visibly surprised at his seemingly obvious question. "You should stay here, then come with me!"

"Of _course_ I'm going to Yorknew." Killua shook his head slightly. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was, what should I do with my _life_? There's nothing I really want to do. Nothing like you do. I don't have… _anything_."

Killua smiled bitterly to himself, his gaze fixed upon the inky horizon. "Well, there are plenty of things I _don't_ want to do. I don't want to be in that house or take over the family business." He stretched his arms and closed his eyes. "I'm a little jealous of you, I guess."

"Killua."

The white-haired boy cocked one eye open to look at his friend.

"I think it's really fun to be with you," Gon stated firmly, his gaze boring straight into Killua with such intensity the boy scooted away.

"Wh-what's that about?!"

Gon paused. "This is Whale Island. A place for fishermen to stay during extended outings. There aren't too many native residents. There's just one other kid who lives here, and, well, she's a _girl_." He smiled gently, his warm brown eyes dancing in unspoken laughter. "So you're my first friend who's just about my age."

_Friend… friend… friend…_ The word echoed in Killua's mind, simmering amongst his clouded thoughts.

The former assassin leaned back. "Same with me. Stuck in that house all day. I spend all my time studying how to kill." He glanced at Gon. "So you're my first friend."

"Do you think it's fun when we're together?"

Killua rolled onto his side, his back facing Gon. "I-I guess."

"Then we should just stick together!"

The white-haired boy's eyes went wide. "Wh-what now?"

"We could travel around and see the whole world together!"

_The world… is an endless place, full of joys and sorrows. You'd really see it… with me?_

Killua was glad Gon couldn't see the bright pink glow on his face. "Don't you ever get embarrassed saying stuff like that?" he asked with a huff.

Gon only laughed. "I'll be looking for Ging. You'll be looking for what you wanna do. It'll be a _blast_!"

Killua couldn't help but grin like a fool. "Yeah. I guess so."

Gon had returned to his home, but Killua had nothing, nowhere, no _one _to turn to.

Or so he'd thought.

* * *

**A/N: Eh, it all made sense in my head. Thanks to OnlyTheBeginningOfTheAdventure and amberleaf4100!**

**MeikoAfterDark: Thank you so much! Your criticism is suuuper helpful! :D I hope I will keep improving! :)**

**That's it! Thanks for reading! Please review! Harsh criticism is accepted with open arms! **


	5. we are given

**A/N: I finished the manga! Pariston Hill FTW! I love that character to death. T^T **

**BTW, I shall refer to Alluka as a girl, because Killua refers to Alluka as a girl, and these drabbles are supposed to be Killua-centric, so yeah. Though I'm 99.99% sure that Alluka is genetically male.**

**Killua: This is set some time after the Chimera Ant arc. Can't exactly pinpoint when, but yeah.**

**Gon: Author-san was actually working on a totally different drabble thing for quite some time but had a lot of trouble with it and decided to move on to this.**

**Killua: Author-san wants to thank Euc- aherm, OnlyTheBeginningOfTheAdventure- for helping.**

**Gon: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_we are given only but a single life_

_cherish the good and overcome the strife_

* * *

"Is it alright for me to leave you in this room alone?"

"Hai, onee-chan."

"I've made sure that the others… won't disturb you."

"Hai, onee-chan."

"Stay in this room, okay?"

"Hai, onee-chan."

Killua patted his younger sister on the head and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Alluka."

The little girl reached up to rest her hand upon her brother's. "Good luck, onee-chan."

Killua nodded quickly, before slipping out of the room. Alluka locked the door behind him and waved.

* * *

A chilly gust of wind fwooshed through the cold night and blew Killua's silver locks into disarray as he climbed up the steps to the hotel rooftop. A figure, clouded by the darkness of the late hour, stood by the edge of the metal fence that surrounded the perimeter, the tips of his hair green in the moonlight. Upon this sight, Killua felt his heart twist and he looked down at the ground.

"It's not polite to keep a friend waiting," a voice pointed out.

"Gon," Killua breathed.

"I was kidding about the being polite thing, ya' know." Gon half-giggled, and he stepped out of the shadows. "I guess it's been pretty rude of me, though, since I still haven't thanked you and Alluka for saving me. Turns out I was in pretty bad condition after my fight. Leorio says I would've died if it hadn't been for you two. I just wanted to come here and say thanks."

Killua glanced up fiercely, his blue eyes glaringly bright. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Huh?"

"It was the least I could do! Your arm… I couldn't save your arm that time…" Killua's voice trailed off, and he found himself staring at the same spot upon the ground.

Gon's cheerfulness flashed into seriousness. "That wasn't between me and you, Killu. That was between me and Kite. I had a price to pay."

"It wasn't your fault Kite died," Killua whispered.

Gon nodded. "I know. But I still felt better because of it."

"You felt better because your arm was ripped off?" Killua asked, incredulous.

"Pain isn't always a bad thing."

"Masochist."

"Maybe."

There was a pause- not so much awkward nor painfully awkward, but straight-up painful- and then the two boys suddenly burst into simultaneous laughter.

_It feels good to laugh… I haven't felt like this for… for so long._

It was Gon who broke their moment of happiness.

"I'm going to go meet Ging."

The smile slid off Killlua's face.

"I'm going to meet Ging," Gon repeated. "He's waiting for me at the World Tree."

Killua's gaze fell to the ground once again, but he forced himself to look into Gon's eyes.

"It doesn't matter, I can-" the white-haired boy sucked in a sharp breath and shook his head. "I-I'm just lying to myself."

"The truth is hard sometimes." Gon walked towards Killua and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you. And Alluka, too."

"Why can't you just be selfish?"

Gon smiled, and the corners of his eyes crinkled. "Because you're my friend."

* * *

**A/N: Paris-ton Hill. Paris Hilton. 0_0**

**Anyways, there was supposed to be another part of it, but screw it, I'm going to do what feels right, and updating my fanfic (of which I have been neglecting for over a month) is what feels right to me.**

**Bushwah: Not entirely sure what that means, but thank you anyways! Much gratitude for reviewing every chapter of ATN that I've put out so far. #motivation**

**And of course, reviews are much appreciated. So send 'em in! I'd love to hear some feedback. ^-^**


End file.
